1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to capturing otherwise wasted energy to perform usable work and energy conservation. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved system for generating power from the movement of vehicles over a roadway.
2. Related Art
There exist numerous prior devices which have attempted to harness the potential energy contained in moving vehicles. Typically, these devices convert the potential energy into kinetic energy for providing useful work by means of pneumatic and/or mechanical means which can be used to run a generator. To date, such systems have failed to be adopted into current roadways. It is contemplated that such systems lack necessary durability, efficiency or both and hence have met resistance in adopting the same.
Nevertheless, there remains an ever increasing need to conserve energy, particularly in countries where automobiles are the primary mode of transportation. Wherever there is a consistent moving stream of traffic, such as highways, toll booths, tunnels, bridges, etc., there remains a significant amount of unused energy which can be tapped to offset current energy demands. Accordingly, the present invention improves upon the art in providing an efficient and low maintenance road vehicle actuated energy device.